


Hide and Seek, Shimada Style

by JUBE514



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirty Hanzo Shimada, Flirty Jesse McCree, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Hide and Seek, Humor, M/M, Savannah - Freeform, Shimada Brothers, The City, on steriods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUBE514/pseuds/JUBE514
Summary: The reason they had all traveled to a historic city in the middle of a southern heatwave was for a training exercise in covert operations. Every two months or so a lull in missions would occur, and it was simple enough to bring the idea of more undercover ideas to both Soldier 76 and Winston and get started on exercises in these kinds of missions right away. As the resident ninja’s on base, the ones overseeing these training excursions always were the two Shimada brothers.The simple training missions were always the same too, manage to evade both Hanzo and Genji for four days and three nights.





	Hide and Seek, Shimada Style

The two brothers walk off the ramp of the transport and immediately feel the summer heat of Savannah Georgia. The sun beating down on them is harsh and bright, the gnats fly up to meet their faces. Hanzo wipes the little bugs away with little thought, grimacing in the heat, but Genji simply kicks the speed up on his internal fans and tries not to laugh at his older brother's misfortune.

Hanzo notices Genji’s near silent laugher anyway, and rolls his eyes as he takes a swipe at the back of Genji’s head with the simple statement of “Respect your elders in this heat.” 

Genji moves out of the lazy hit and retaliates with his own. “Not my fault you can't handle a little bit of humidity.” 

“Not my recommendation to do the training exercises here anyway.” Hanzo squints along the airstrip, looking around the army base and the people already coming up to help Lena turn around and take off again. 

Genji laughs, out loud and full of energy, “It's a beautiful city, with just enough to be a challenge, but not large enough to bring attention” he waits a moment, for the military personnel around them to stray away from them, and even switches to Japanese. “It also helps that this particular military base and port still is deeply loyal to Overwatch, we helped out the old woman who ran this whole operation back in the day. I believe she still sends Winston Christmas cards each year.”

Hanzo snorts at the image, but can see in his mind's eye the various and weird contacts that still hold Winston as a dear friend and underhandedly help an organization that shouldn't exist. A surprising amount of military help went into the reformed Overwatch, and with that help included access to military bases around the world.This particular base was located at Hunter Army Airfield, and transported vehicles of all shapes and sizes everyday, so it wasn’t unusual to have a transport ship drop down deliver one or two people and leave. 

Of course, one or two workers looked a little curious at the same transport vehicle two days in a row.

The transport had delivered a couple more Overwatch members yesterday, McCree and one other unknown to the two brothers. 

The reason they had all traveled to a historic city in the middle of a southern heatwave was for a training exercise in covert operations. Every two months or so a lull in missions would occur, and it was simple enough to bring the idea of more undercover ideas to both Soldier 76 and Winston and get started on exercises in these kinds of missions right away. As the resident ninja’s on base, the ones overseeing these training excursions always were the two Shimada brothers.

The simple training missions were always the same too, manage to evade both Hanzo and Genji for four days and three nights. 

The brothers allowed McCree, the referee in this whole game, to randomly pick the poor person who had to participate and at least once a day check in on both parties. McCree calls an area per day where both parties have to be at during certain times of the day and makes sure neither party is cheating in any way. 

Not a single person has won so far. 

Hana lasted about four hours before a fan noticed her on the street, and it was simple enough for Genji to walk by and tag her with a post-it note with a green smiley face on it.

Lucio was about the same, a twitter post drew the two to Forsyth Park where Lucio was happily strumming a guitar and singing along to some kind of pop song. Hanzo sent a photo of Lucio’s head to McCree and the cowboy called the game right there and then. 

Fareeha lasted about a day, she was catcalled while walking and that ended up badly, Angela making it to day two, an unfortunate person choked on an ice cream cone and she helped them, Satya about ten hours, she was quickly enamoured with the old buildings and began to examine them, Lena being a little too recognizable as well, Zayra was spotted by her pink hair and height. 

Hanzo and Genji loved doing this, a remembrance of childhood days and happier times, and a good chance to bond over the course of an extended vacation. The two always found good ways to test the other in this whole experience, it truly helped with the rekindled bond between them. 

The first meeting place for the first day was, as it usually was, the famous Forsyth Park right on the edge of the historic district. The park was large enough that it would be difficult to try and hunt down a teammate without communication if the parties were actively looking for one another, but it had the advantage of being a straight shot down the middle interrupted by two large monuments. 

If Genji and Hanzo split up it would be easy enough to search out and tag the poor soul that McCree had chosen, then take the rest of the time to get ice cream and spend it like the vacation it always tended to be.

A quick uber ride later and the two brothers were setting their bags down at the hotel they had been assigned, two queen beds and a nice view of River Street. The room itself was tastefully decorated and a little sign in the living room area happily described the rooftop bar and pool area. Genij was already groaning about having to actually do anything, it was a long morning of travel and the jet lag wasn't nice to deal with, but it was something that one got used too. 

“I told you to get enough sleep yesterday.” Hanzo chides, like a mother hen, “but you and Hana just had to continue to play that infernal game.” 

Genji’s head snaps up, mock offended. “I’ll have you know that Mario-Kart is a classic.” he sticks his tongue out at his brother. “You’re just mad because we don’t let you play anymore.”

“Not my fault you’re not going to beat any of my highscores.” Hanzo throws a pillow as he changes out of his sleep/travel shirt and into something actually presentable for the day. 

“Because you cheat, asshole.” Genji just grumbles, taking the pillow to the side in stride. 

The two of them finish up unpacking toiletries, and then were ready to walk to Forsyth Park. The two looking just bland enough to blend into the crowd, which actually was a difficult task for a cyborg and his goth brother. 

Genji had taken his faceplate off, used concealer for the scar that bisected his face, and had a thicker green long sleeved shirt to help smooth out any odd bumps his body had. Hanzo had only a few piercings in, a blue shirt to counter Genji’s green one. 

The two of them walked to Forsyth Park idly inspecting the town along the way, the gridded layout and the old store fronts, passing through smaller squares along the way and stopping to snag a few water bottles so they wouldn't actually pass out in the thick Georgia summer. The sun was relentless, streaming through the old oaks and creating patches of bright yellow across the cobblestones. This city was old American, packed with people and personality. It wasn’t a long walk to the park, but it always was a nice one. 

Forsyth Park itself was a long stretch of park, monuments in the middle and trees lining them, grassy greens in an isolated island in the middle of a city. Hanzo and Genji find Jesse McCree in the middle of the whole place, his cowboy hat not too out of place here, the boots just another in the crowd. Jesse wasn't smoking, unusual for him, but he managed to spot the brothers quick enough and wave them over. 

“Your target’s already walking around.” Jesse smirks “Picked a good one this time, surprised even me today. I wish you both the absolute best.” His teeth are a little yellow from the tobacco and the sweet tea, but the smile crinkles his whole face up in the endearingly charming way of his. “I’ll beat your best efforts this time, Shimada.” 

Genji rolls his eyes, rocking back on his heels, knowing that Jesse only currently had eyes for Hanzo. Two or three “games” of this ago, Hanzo had challenged Jesse with a cock of his hips and a quirk to his mouth that Genji knew drove Jesse a little wild (McCree tended to have a tendency to … overshare with Genji when a little more inebriated than normal) and ever since Jesse had been scouring the base trying to find a person who could hide from Hanzo’s keen eyes and Genji’s quick reflexes. 

“Oh? Your champion’s that confident in their skills?” Hanzo begins to flirt back, and Genji groans dramatically and leaves the old men to it. He begins to actually do his job and begins to pick out people who fit the description of Overwatch members. 

Basically he quickly weeds out the children, the two older people doing yoga in the shade of the Georgia oaks (not the correct shape, or in the correct shape, to be Reinhardt or Ana or 76), the younger group of college students that looked to be furiously scribbling something on large bristol board. He makes notes of the more noticeable ones, a homeless man playing the guitar, a tall woman in an orange dress and heels carefully walking around and looking like she was meeting someone, a well built man running along the edges of the park, a college student looking woman with glasses who was typing on her computer, many others just breaching the edge of Genji’s vision. 

He waved to his brother, signaling the departure, and left Hanzo and Jesse to their bickering/flirting for a moment to actually get a good assessment of the park for the day. Genji smiled wide and cracked his knuckles, then is was going to be easy. 

\---

This was not easy. Most of the time Overwatch members stood out in the crowds, drew attention to themselves as easy as breathing. Nearly 90% of the Overwatch team was charismatic and, hell, famous, so finding them was incredibly easy. 

Whoever the hell Jesse had chosen was blending very well into the crowd of people, so well that it was nearing the time limit and even Hanzo (with his frankly ridiculous eyesight) hadn’t seen anyone acting out.

The homeless man had gone home like ten minutes into the whole mission, the tall woman had found her date and was currently chatting with him around the fountain, the running man had sweated so much that no disguise could have hidden behind it, and the college student had met up with the group of people and they had started to talk about school, and all the others got out of being suspicious by some way or another. 

The two brothers scoured the park, and eventually the time limit pinged without them hitting their mark. 

“Who in the fuck.” Genji says, sitting on top of the monkey bars in a playground, “We didn’t even see anyone close.” 

“We could’ve been avoided.” Hanzo says. 

Genji groans dramatically, and flips down through the bars to land next to Hanzo. “Do you think they’ve had avoidance training then? One of the support team?” 

“Maybe.” Hanzo acknowledges. “It’s not an omnic, the ones we saw today weren’t the right models.” 

“Not one of the tank team either. Nobody was big enough.” Genji says. 

The two begin to walk around, knowing their target is doing the same thing, and in the process they both explore the city and they can get lunch. 

“Attack team can be counted out too, all of us are assigned on various errands.” Genji says, “I’m here. Jesse is here. Ja-Soldier 76 is working with Winston in India. Freeha’s been selected previously and is working on supply routes. Lena is both preparing for her three year anniversary and in charge of base repairs.” 

“I don’t think it’s anyone in support team. Ana’s on that retreat with Reinhardt. Angela, Satya, and Lucio have been chosen before. No omnics of Zenyatta’s model were here.” Hanzo says, considering. “McCree wouldn’t chose the same person so soon.” 

“Then it’s a defense squad member.” Genji laughs. “That’s your area of expertise brother.” 

Hanzo makes a face that describes exactly how he feels about the so called ‘Overwatch Defense Team’. A hodgepodge group of mismatched individuals that didn’t fit into the other pre-established categories. Mei and her unique control over ice, while interesting, didn’t have enough damage output to be on attack. Hanzo didn’t have a high rate of fire. Torbjorn has fucking turrets and a pea shooter, but refused to be apart of support. Bastion had a high damage output, but tended to not move from a point once placed. Junkrat was simply insane, a demolition ‘expert’ with little impulse control. 

“Mei would melt.” Hanzo instead chooses to say. “She’d have very noticeable behavior, we should have spotted that.” 

“Well now we can look for it.” Genji agrees. “I didn’t see anyone as recognizable as Torbjorn or Junkrat, and as you said earlier no omnics matched so Bastion is right out.” 

“So we’re most likely looking for Mei?” Hanzo says. 

“Most likely.” 

—

The next day the challenge was the historic market, a smaller place with a higher density of people. The stores mostly packed with gawking tourists. A few smaller cafes here and there for food and a relaxed atmosphere. 

Genji and Hanzo both gave each other silent ‘good luck’ nod before breaking off. Genji was going to find hotspots of activity while Hanzo was informing Jesse of their arrival and doing a thorough check of stores. 

“Hello, McCree.” Hanzo greets the man who’s lounging on a bench just outside the entrance to the marketplace. 

“I’d like to wish you both luck.” Jesse says, “The hider’s impressed me again, I didn’t know but apparently this is a talent of theirs.” 

“Oh?” Hanzo’s fishing for information now, “Truly? I bet it had to be a damned good disguise for you to be impressed.” 

Jesse snorts, he knows what Hanzo’s trying to do and he’s a better agent than to let anything slide so easily. “That’s a word for it.” Jesse says noncommittally. 

Hanzo’s eyes narrow, waiting for more information. Jesse simply smirks, winks, and takes another sip of a coke. Hanzo rolls his eyes and heads for the first shop he needs to check. 

They have four days in the city, four days to find and weed out the member of Overwatch that had been chosen to evade them. Today’s day number two, Hanzo and Genji, if they wanted to really vacation, needed to find the wayward team member today, during this faux ‘mission’. Sure, they could theoretically run into each other during the day outside of ‘mission’ times but that was highly unlikely. 

The marketplace was outdoors, trees grew up from all sides, horse drawn carriages clopped through the center of it, the smell of ice cream and taffy heavily filled the air. Genji noticed a few strays that lingered in the marketplace area, as most people took leave after they had strolled through. 

People eating could be accounted for, a few single eaters here and there Genji put on his mental list. 

The brothers hypothesized Mei as their potential target, so Genji flagged people close to Mei’s body type as ‘high priority’. A girl drinking at the bar, nursing a beer in her hand and looking rather sad. A woman on the phone, sitting on a bench talking loudly to someone. A shorter man who was interested in looking at the candy store for far longer than necessary. One person of indeterminate gender lounging in the park near McCree playing on their phone. 

Hanzo was checking the Prohibition Museum when he saw a few who could be Mei If looked at right, but the accent was too wrong and they seemed pretty unaffected by the sweltering sun. He walks out, signals for his brother. 

The two meet at the cafe, ordering a table for them both and sitting outside to watch the crowds. 

“I haven’t seen anyone who for sure is Overwatch.” Genji rattles off in Japanese. “Which is a shame, I want to check out the islands near here and I can’t do that if we don’t have time.” 

“I’ve spotted a few who could be Mei, but they don’t match up just right.” Hanzo says, looking over the menu. 

The restaurant is nice, a cute little hideaway, and while they wait for their orders Genji looks out to the moving crowd and Hanzo inspects the other diners. 

A tall man in a nice button up on the phone, he’s promising someone he’ll be careful and that the meeting will go fine in an accent that’s foreign. A cute couple that’s older on in years that have their hands laced on the table and smiles too genuine to hide anything behind them. A date right next to them going incredibly awkwardly, the short woman having a clear expression of uncomfortable written across her face. A group of mothers cooing over their young children, a single diner who keeps looking over at the child in the highchair and making goofy faces for the baby to laugh at. 

The food is very nice. 

Hanzo curses under his breath when two hours later the time limit runs out. 

—

Day three, Jesse meets them at the hotel and he’s buzzing with excited energy. His cowboy hat is gone, hair pulled up in a half ponytail, but the spurs on his boots still make enough noise that Hanzo and Genji know it’s him. 

“I picked a good one this time.” Jesse’s grin is wide enough that Hanzo wants to punch his teeth in. “Constant source of entertainment whenever I see their disguises.” 

Hanzo, under the table, nudges Genji’s ankle. Hanzo tried to weasel information out of Jesse yesterday but was unsuccessful, so now he’s passing the torch. 

“Oh? Do they show up with the fake nose glasses and mustache?” Genji smirks. “If they do please take a picture.” 

Jesse just grins wider. “I honestly half expected them to show up as they normally look.” 

He’s giving them a bone, a sliver of information. Jesse’s confident in his pick, so confident that he’s given two actual former yakuza members a hint. 

Hanzo nearly swallows his coffee the wrong way, Genji’s eyes are wide as he looks at Jesse in disbelief. How dare Jesse McCree think so little of them. How dare Jesse McCree think they need something so blatantly obvious! 

Jesse salutes, a cocky wave of two fingers that in no way would pass any actual military inspection, and leaves the breakfast table. He informs them both to be at the Telfair Museum at noon then leaves. 

Genji spits out a curse, stabbing his eggs a little harder than necessary. Hanzo watches McCree’s backside as he saunters out the door and then finishes his coffee in one chug. 

The two brothers vow to get their target today. 

—

It’s day four, yesterday was a dud, with art students infesting the halls of the museum clamouring to copy statues and to take as many pictures as possible. A few tourists here and there popped up to take a quick spin around the three separate buildings of the Telfair, but most of the clientele was college age poor kids who took advantage of the ‘free college admission day’. 

Genji had been asked to pose, Hanzo had more than one attempt at being hit on. Both brothers had stalked out of the modern art museum fuming by the end of that disaster. 

Today was more a private tour of a supposedly ‘haunted’ home. 

The Sorrel-Weed home, across from a historic square and next to a coffee shop and a bookstore. The old brick and plaster looked like it had seen better days, the windows however were clean and the paint immaculate. 

The tour group consisted of seven people. Two of the seven were Hanzo and Genji, leaving five remaining contestants to this game. 

The first runner up was an omic, excited to get to see the inside of a home so old. They wore typical tourist attire, an old school camera around their neck to capture any ‘ghostly activity’. They spoke quickly, full of a bubbly happiness. 

The next was a group of two, just like Genji and Hanzo, but two girls. A short bespectacled girl with long hair and a tic of checking her phone every minute and an average height red haired girl with a nervous air about her. They both chatted about school, attending the art college. 

A tall blond tourist was next, standing next to the piano in the waiting area and overlooking the ivory keys. The omic woman giving the tour told the guests they could play the piano if they knew how, but the tall guest only tapped a few keys before pulling back, curious wandering fingers mostly. 

The last one was a stout man, clearly unhappy with the omics in the room. He had a square face and Hanzo bet Genji twenty bucks that this man would make five passive aggressive comments about the omics. Genji took the bet, adding “I bet the man openly disrespects them.” 

The tour was interesting actually, the home in great condition considering the multiple changes it had gone through in the early life of it. The omic asked questions about everything, getting some really good feedback from the tour guide about all kinds of interesting facts. Genji, after being informed of the only thing holding the house together being hundred of years old wooden pegs, quickly wanted to make his way out of the basement. Hanzo didn’t blame him, looking at the recreation of a surgery room from the 1800’s. 

“Does anyone here ever had surgery?” The omic tour guide asks, “Because if you needed it back when Francis Sorrel’s son was here, he would have been the doctor to come to, one of every three of his patients survived!” 

Hanzo winces, wanting to rub his artificial knees. Genji looks even more uncomfortable at the thought, god forbid anyone but Angela touch his medical records. 

The stout gentleman looks mildly interested, asking very pointed questions about the surgeries, but the tall tourist looks rather neutral on the subject. The two girls are looking at an embalming kit, so Hanzo can’t see their faces. 

“So, what you’re saying is they didn’t give anesthesia?” The stout man asks. “None at all? Like barbarians?” 

“Yes.” The omic tour guide answers. “They usually gave the patient a bottle of alcohol before surgery to dull the pain.” 

“And what would you know about pain omic?” The stout man rushes the question out, looking very pointedly. 

Hanzo winces as Genji punches his arm. “Victory!” Genji whispers in his brothers ear, low enough that nobody else heard him. 

The omic tour guide seems not to care however, and simply pushes through the room so they all could head upstairs. 

“Excuse me, sir?” The omic taps the tall tourist’s elbow after everyone else leaves the room. “Sir we’re leaving to head upstairs now.” 

The tall tourist, apparently a man Hanzo and Genji couldn’t tell, shakes himself and heads upstairs with the rest of the group. 

—

Halfway through the tour Hanzo is sure the target is the tall tourist, but for the life of him can’t place who it is. 

The brothers couldn’t get their shot wrong, ‘assassinate’ a civilian and its game over. They needed to be sure that this was their man. 

The tourist had on a nicer black shirt, could be a nice dress shirt or a woman’s blouse, and tan shorts on. Genji was almost eighty percent positive the shorts were woman’s, leaving most of pale thighs bare for the world to see. The tourist has had to shave recently, as long legs show no hair. The shoes are simple high tops, laced with durable double knots. Hanzo watches the way the man moves so carefully around the house, how he touches things to inspect them and how he never asks questions. Genji inspects the man closer, noting the thin blond hair worn shaved close to his head. The straight backed posture, the way he leads with his left always before his right. 

His artificial leg. 

It’s a really good fake, high end, with skin tone that matches near perfectly. The natural leg ends mid thigh, the prosthetic having a knee joint that bends almost as naturally as a human’s does. 

So this makes the brothers rack their brains, go over who in the world had artificial legs on Overwatch. 

Hanzo did, both his legs missing, Genji did. Lucio couldn’t move his legs, but still had them. That really leaves one person. 

Hanzo can’t believe it. 

Genji’s impressed. 

Junkrat. 

Junkrat was the only other person in Overwatch that had a missing leg. 

Genji quickly looks for the prosthetic in the arm. Fake arms had come a long way, it was very hard to tell when a person was using them if they bought the really expensive shit. 

It’s all in how the knuckles move, and Genji sees how stiffly Junkrat holds his crossed arms. See’s how the knuckles pop and shift as Junkrat touches the ancient wood of the furniture, inspects the lace curtains, taps and prods and simply inspects.

Holy shit. He’s actually really fucking good at blending in. Who knew? He’s an international criminal, his crime spree stretches across nations, it makes sense that Junkrat’s decent at staying low when wanting to avoid detection.

That’s why he wasn’t asking questions, his voice and accent would give him away. 

The tour’s almost over, Hanzo itches to win this game. Genji’s ready to show McCree up one more time. 

Junkrat puts himself in the middle of the crowd at all times, stands next to the two college girls, the tour guide. His orange eyes —how did the two miss that distinctive color?— slide to Hanzo and Genji, they widen. Junkrat knows he’s been had. 

He speaks up now, talking with the tour guide about the moulding of the ceiling of all things. His accent draws attention, and it confirms his identity. 

Hanzo and Genji just need an opportunity to go in for the kill.

—

The tour’s over, the guide asking for tips and telling them all to have a wonderful day. 

The stout man goes to the bathroom, Junkrat following right behind. Genji posts himself by the door and Hanzo follows the two in. 

They’ll ‘kill’ Junkrat and rub it in McCree’s face. 

The bathroom has two stalls, so Hanzo stands by the sink and crosses his arms. He’s a sniper, long distance killer means patience, so Hanzo simply stands perfectly still as he waits. 

The ‘stalls’ are just smaller rooms, a hastily made bathroom in a victorian era carriage house lends itself to an interesting layout. Hanzo cant see under the stall, or into it at all actually, this is the worst kind of stakeout in a bathroom Hanzo’s ever had to deal with. 

Which to be fair Hanzo’s ever had to have a stakeout in a bathroom six times before but it’s weird it' happened that much isn't it? 

After a moment the stout man flushes and leaves the stall, moving to the sink and washing his hands all while shooting looks at Hanzo the entire time. Hanzo gets suspicious now, waits until the stout man leaves the room before Hanzo takes a deep breath and kicks down the thin wooden door. 

Junkrat’s not there, and Hanzo immediately sees why. 

There’s a window, up high and barely bigger than a computer screen. Its open to help circulate the air. Hanzo wouldn’t have been able to reach it, let alone wiggle through the opening. Junkrat is a lot taller than Hanzo though, and a lot skinnier. 

Hanzo turns heel, and marches out of the bathroom. 

Genji perks up, until Hanzo says “He’s escaped out the side, we need to get him before he gets back to McCree.”

 

Genji and Hanzo leave a tip for the tour guide as they hurry out, running as soon as their feet his the cobblestone streets. 

McCree was waiting for the three of them at the army base airport, it’s good chances that Junkrat’s already hightailed it to his hotel to grab his things before getting into an Uber or a Taxi. Hanzo and Genji would need to beat Junkrat to the airport if they wanted to win. 

Genji calls the Uber, Hanzo’s already smiling. 

They had pre-packed their bags, had already gotten their things together and both backpacks they wore held all of their travel supplies. They would beat Junkrat to the pickup location and win this game. 

—

McCree is smiling when Hanzo and Genji get to the airfield, smug and chewing tobacco. His cowboy hat is tilted against the summer heat and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.   
“Given up so soon?” He taunts, shooting both brothers a smile. 

“We’re actually here to cut your rat off.” Hanzo shoots a smile back, just as dangerous and just as smooth as McCree’s. 

McCree’s smile doesn't falter, he’s too good of a spy for that, but he does stop chewing his dip for a moment. 

Hanzo and McCree begin their back and forth, full of double entendre. Hanzo makes a comment about being “up for any task McCree might give.” and Jesse shoots back perfectly a “challenge like him would be a little … large for Hanzo to handle.” 

Genji watches for Junkrat to arrive, not really wanting to overhear the near flirting with his actual brother and his overwatch brother. It’s really insufferable, hearing the two of them do this at all hours of the day. Genji almost wishes for the first few months the two knew each other, the heavy silence and the judgemental stares. Hanzo felt isolated and ostrichsized and Jesse blamed Hanzo for Genji’s early blackwatch days. It took a long time, and a lot of talks with Zenyatta, for them to finally come to some kind of friendship. 

Even longer for this half relationship to form, longer still for the flirting to start up. 

Genji sees the transport arrive, Lena’s most likely driving from the solid landing the transport vehicle does on entry. 

Genji see’s a tall blond head bob into the loading area, talking to one of the attendants working the gates. Junkrat. 

From a distance it really doesn't look like the Junkrat Genji knows, the bent over scrappy thing that roams the base during the low traffic hours. Gone is the patchy hair, the creaking prosthetics, the ragged clothing. Junkrat’s standing straight, his clothing actually fitting him with no holes to be seen. 

Genji roots around for his phone, zooms in on Junkrat’s face and takes a picture. 

Junkrat manages to dodge the picture by leaning down to tie his shoe, Genji’s not too amused. 

This goes on for awhile, Genji trying to discreetly win but Junkrat avoiding the quick camera shots. 

Genji gets tired of it, actually, and moves towards the willy rat. 

—

Sitting in the transport, Genji is nursing his bruised side and Junkrat sits across from him holding gauze to his bloody lip. Lena is still laughing in the pilot's seat, Hanzo is trying to get his headache to go away and Jesse is on the phone with the airfield control tower apologizing. 

Never underestimate the trapped rats ability to cause chaos. 

Genji feels good about the one hit that he managed to get onto Junkrat, the one that split his lip and caused no less than three windows to break because of how high pitched Junkrat’s shrieks of surprise was. 

“I’m not really sorry about your lip.” Genji says. 

Junkrat scoffs, a sound that's almost like laughter coming from him, “I’m not sorry about driving a golf cart into you either.” 

The two of them let the idle noise of the transport vehicle fill the silence. Neither one really knowing how to continue the conversation. 

After a minute or two Genji finally asks, “How’d you grow hair?”

“What?” Junkrat’s question has the underlayer of amusement in his voice. 

“Your head is full of hair now, no patchy spots like normal.” 

Junkrat laughs fully now, running his fingers through the buzzed blond that's simply so different than his usual look of ‘stuck hand into electrical socket’. “When Cowboy asked if I wanted to play this game I had to make sure I could beat both of ya. All it took was asking Angel if she still had the, uh, radioation injections.” 

That made Genji pause, “You took Angela’s offer to help your radiation poisoning, simply because you wanted to beat us?” 

Junkrat nods, “Yup, I’m used to wearing hats and shaving my head, but this is alot cooler! It me own hair!” 

Genji exhales his own laughter, still having a hard time accepting this defeat. 

But, looking now at Junkrat clean and happy to have won, Genji can see himself learning to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a year on and off to write ahh im the slowest writer ever


End file.
